facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chilean States
The Chilean States are the product of the fragmentation of Chile between The Downfall (Argentine-Chilean War), the Eco Wars and the sucessive Alicantian and Alterran Dominions in the region. It is unclear how the history of this are unfolds, however it is certain a severe decrease in infraestructure and a political unestability in South America had a lot to do with the current situation, as well the two dominations and the following Unification Wars carried out by Patagonia Boundaries To a practical effect, the Chilean States include all the territory once held by Chile, excluding the area south of the Llanquihue Lake, which is a Patagonian Territory. We could consider West Patagonia as a part of the Region. The center of the Area lies on the Pacific Oceean, and while weather, geography and culture varies from north to south, two elements are common to the people living here: The Pacific Ocean, which serves as a natural highway, and the Andes, a natural refugee for population from disasters and a constant in the landscape. The northern boundary is the line near the Lluta Valley, the exact place the coast lines of Perú turn from northwest-southeast to north-south. Elements Northern Region Arica Kingdom-Iquique Kingdom Both Kingdoms have shared a cultural union for years. Little is known of them prior to the Separation from Alterra, and the region was not autonomous and highly dependant of Santiago. However once the separation occured both cities (Arica and Iquique) formed a kingdom, each ruled by the same family members. The Lariku Family rules both kingdoms since the break-away. During the Patagonian Unfication Wars the EPO invaded Iquique, however a fast response from Iquique in the city itself managed to keep the Patagonian Forces out, forced to retreat after Arica mobilized south. Since then, both kingdoms have extended their ties, Arica depending strongly on the close bundaries with Alterra for commerce, while Iquique developing a mining industry and manufactury centered around the extraction of gold and litium. At the same time, fishing and sea activities are an important source of income, which adds to the huge port Iquique has. In foreign relationships both nations kept hostile attitudes against Antofagasta to the south. After Salta gained the upper hand in the Northern Alliance War both countries marched against Antofagasta and managed to keep some preassure on the northern front of the war. Naval power is also present and for the moment both countries dominate the northern seas. Antofagasta Kingdom After the Patagonians occupied Antofagasta, the Kingdom shifted from a hostile possition towards the occupying forces to a friendly stance. The building of the South American Rail Connection, the placement of the SARC Antofagasta Node and the development of mining industry allowed a feeling of friendship towards Patagonia to blossom. In a year, Patagonia allowed Antofagasta to go independant, after the Royal Family supported the Constitutionalists in the Civil War. An agreement was reached by which Eduardo V, son of the previous king, ascended to the throne at his 16 years-old. Antofagasta was recently attacked by Salta during the Northern Alliance War after Antofagasta attempted to revive the Northern Alliance with Nueva Jujuy. Having lost the war, Antofagasta was forced into terrible terms and the country quickly falled into turmoil as resistance movements try to fend off the Saltan Officers with legal powers to arrest and deport Antofagastans. Central Region La Serena Republic La Serena is a powerfull city that even under Alicantian and Alterran domain managed to extend its economy towards the valleys in the Andes and control the sea trade routes as far to Antofagasta and the Reloncaví Stuary. La Serena developed a respresentative system during the Alterran Domain, and after it broke away, it evolved into a Republic. Patagonia landed north and south of La Serena, but was unable to break the city walls. This gives La Serena a powerfull reputation in the military, and officers are known to be highly experienced. La Serena is known for its centenial cathedrals. Its economy relies in mining, agriculture and fishing. Santiago Confederation After the Unification Wars, the city states of Santiago, Rancagua, Curicó, Los Andes, Valparaíso and San Antonio formed the Santiago Confederation. All these cities managed to drive out the Patagonian Occupiation, culminating their union after the descicive battle of Santo Domingo. The Confederation is highly influenced by Alterra, and has even kept a military base for Alterra in the Capital. Its economy is strong and relies on the financial managment, construction and mining, with a developing industrial sector. In foreign Relationships, it held a strong tie to the Maule Republic, which didn´t accepted a union with Santiago, and hostile diplomacy is kept against La Serena over territorial disputes. Trade agreements are made with Mendoza and for some time the Mapuche Confederacy signed a contract to use Valparaiso as a shipyard for its navy, even buying some old naval units to the Confederation. Southern Region Maule Republic Also called "Republic of Talca", the Maule Republic occupies the historical region of the Maule. Not entirely identified with the central Santiago Cultural Group and the Mapuche Region, Maule is most related to the "Huaso" countryside culture. Maule has probably the strongest agricultural asset in the region, and enjoyed of peace while the rest of the region was invaded by Patagonia. It has a solid institution and holds a territorial dispute with the Mapuche to the south over the territories north of the Biobio. Araucanía/Welmapu/Mapuche Confederation The region has historicaly been a turmoil. During the Alicantian-Alterran DOminations the Mapuche lacked representation and had little regards for the foreigners. Cultural cores survived int he mountains and aftr the break away these groups initiates a fight between each other. The Mapuche competed with Patagonia over the Puerto Montt Region after the break away. The Unification Wars ended with the occupation of Araucanía, however the occupation itself was all but peacefull and the Protectorate of Araucanía had little time without a crossfire. Finally, the region was released, being administrated by different groups and clans living in a tense peace. During the Rio Negro War the Mapuche Confederation was formed, supporting Neuquén and claiming the territory north of the Maullín River and north of the Reloncaví Fjord. However after heavy artillery and missile strikes, the COnfederation lost its unity and now the territory faced a Patagonian Threat of Invasion to the south, a Maulian Threat of Invasion to the North and four clans fighting each other for power.